201st Quezon City Ready Reserve Battalion
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Infantry, Army Reserve |role= Conventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations, Disaster Relief, Civil Military Operations |size= 3 Ready Reserve Battalions and 1 Headquarters & Headquarters Service Company |command_structure= Under the 1502nd Quezon City Ready Reserve Brigade |current_commander= LTC SAL G DUMABOK MNSA GSC (RES) PA |garrison= UP Village, Quezon City |nickname= The Proud 201st |patron= St Ignatius de Loyola |motto= Potens et Paratus/ Able and Ready |mascot= Bengal Tiger |battles= |notable_commanders= LTC SAL G DUMABOK MNSA GSC (RES) PA |anniversaries=20 July |decorations= Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol= same as emblem above }} The 201st QC Ready Reserve Battalion, 1502nd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve), known officially as The Proud 201st, is one of the battalions of the Philippine Army Reserve Command which is organic to the 1502nd Quezon City Ready Reserve Brigade. It is an infantry unit, and specializes in MOUT, disaster relief, and Civil Military Operations. Mission * Base for expansion of the Regular Force in the event of war, invasion or rebellion within its AOP. * Assist the Government in Relief and Rescue Operations in the event of Calamities or Disasters. * Assist the Government in Socio-economic development and environmental concerns. * Assist in the operation & maintenance of essential government and private utilies (e.g. power, telecommunications, water). Organizational Setup Command Section * LTC SAL G DUMABOK MNSA (RES) GSC PA - Bn Commander * LTC PHILIP PEÑAFLOR MNSA (RES) PA - Bn Ex-O * 1LT VIRGILIO S FERRER II (RES) PA - Bn S-1 * 1LT RUDYARD BELTRAN (RES) PA - Bn S-2 * 2LT NARDO B ZAMBALES (RES) PA - Bn S-3 * 2LT RAUL DUNQUE (RES) PA - Bn S-4 * 1LT JOEL TUZON (RES) PA - Bn S-7 Companies * CPT MILO V MIRAFLORES (MAC) PA - HHC Commander * 1LT ROMEO C MENDOZA (RES) PA - A Coy Commander * 2LT RAUL DUNQUE (RES) PA - B Coy Commander * 1LT NARDO B ZAMBALES (RES) PA - C Coy Commander Staff NCOs * MSg Mansueto R Pastoral (Res) PA - Bn Sergeant Major * Sgt Rogine Emmanuel J Panganiban (Res) PA - Bn Admin NCO * Sgt Dennis B Villanueva (Res) PA - Bn Operations/ Intelligence NCO * Sgt Victor F Sanchez (Res) PA - Bn CMO NCO Units The following are the units that are presently placed under operational control of the 201st QC Ready Reserve Battalion. * Headquarters & Headquarters Company * "A" (DEARRT) Company * "B" Infantry Company * "C" Infantry Company Operations * Security Augmentation - ASEAN Regional Summit (11 Jan 7 - 14 Jan 07) * Search and Rescue Operations (TF ONDOY) (27 Sep 9 - 15 Oct 09) * Security Operations OPLAN Kaluluwa (TF CASPER) (21 Oct 9 - 2 Nov 09) * Battalion Assembly Test (21 Nov 09) * Fire Search and Rescue Operations (TF Damayang Lagi) (25 Apr 10 - 26 Apr 10) * Task Force HOPE (2010 Elections) (9 May 2010 - 12 May 2010) * Search and Rescue/ Relief Operations (TF Habagat) (05 Aug 12 - 12 Aug 12) References * General Orders Nr 233, HARESCOM dtd 20 July 2006 * SBCMT Manual, 1502nd QC Ready Reserve Brigade, 2006 Category:Battalions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines)